Rossi's Redemption
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: David Rossi couldn't believe that everyone had forgotten Penelope's birthday. He took it upon himself to make sure that she would smile again.


A/N: This is another oneshot… Done to a song title and a movie title prompt! And this should be interesting as I have no clue where this story is going… LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song…

Prompt: Sober – Tool

Movie Prompt: Downfall

Penelope stared at the man in front of her dumbfounded. "You want me to do what Sir?"

Dave shook his head. "I didn't know you were hard of hearing Garcia. I want you to go out to dinner with me tonight."

Penelope blinked a couple times and then said "Are you drunk Rossi?"

Dave's mouth dropped open at that and said indignantly "No I am not drunk Penelope. In fact I am stone cold sober. Now will you or will you not have dinner with me tonight?"

Penelope thought about it for a few minutes and then said "You have yourself a date Rossi. What do I need to wear?"

Dave looked Penelope up and down in an appreciative eye and said "Actually Penelope what you have on is perfect. Do you just want to go home with me tonight and I'll bring you into work in the morning?"

Penelope's face heated at that and she murmured "If that is your wish then that is what you get."

Dave smirked and kissed Penelope on the cheek and said "I'll see you in a couple hours honey. Thanks for agreeing to go out with me tonight."

Penelope nodded and said "Sure thing my legendary super agent Rossi."

Dave chuckled and walked out of what he thought of as Penelope's lair. He just hoped that this wasn't going to be his downfall.

Three hours and twenty minutes later Dave was back at Penelope's lair and waiting on her to come out. He had called her to see if she was ready and she had told him that she was so he told her he would come down and get her. When he heard the door open he looked over and sucked in a breath. He couldn't believe the way she looked. He always thought that she was attractive in a way but tonight she stole his breath away with the way she looked.

"Wow Penelope you look absolutely beautiful." Dave said with a smile. He really did think that she looks beautiful. He loved the way her hair was swept up onto head. He always thought of himself as a ladies man but the way he felt with looking at her he wasn't sure if he would make it through what was planned for tonight.

He kept stealing looks at her as they walked out into the car parking garage. He kissed her on the cheek as he helped her into his car and smiled when he saw her blush. He didn't know that the woman could blush with the way she flirted with Derek Morgan. Once he was in the car he sped towards their destination. He really hoped that she liked what he had planned tonight.

He knew that she had been sad earlier today because apparently everyone had forgotten her birthday but he remembered it. He couldn't believe that the others could be so caught up in their own lives as to not remember what today was. He was still mad at them for that.

Dave helped Penelope out of the car and smiled when he heard her gasp and said "You didn't have to bring me here Sir."

Dave chuckled. "Tonight do you think you could do away with the Sir, Penelope? I think I would like to hear the sound of my name on your luschious lips."

Penelope blushed and said "Yes, David."

Dave smirked. "I like the sound of my first name on your lips. I wanted to bring you hear honey. If I didn't want too I wouldn't have."

Penelope let Dave lead her into the restaurant and pull her chair out. She sat down in it and sighed. She was trying her best to act upbeat tonight but it was hard when all she could think about was the fact that everyone including the man she was currently eating dinner with had forgotten about her birthday.

Dave looked over at Penelope and saw the sadness in her eyes and he had to hide a grin. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when she realized that he hadn't forgotten her birthday.

"Order what you want honey." Dave said with a smile.

Penelope nodded and then said "Actually could you order for me David? I need to go to the ladies room."

Dave nodded and thought that with her going to the ladies room it would be the perfect time to implement his plan. He watched as she walked away and once again he was taken aback by the fact that nobody has snapped her up yet. When the waiter he came he ordered their supper and then told the waiter what it was that he wanted done. He smiled when the waiter said that he could do what Dave wanted.

Five minutes later Penelope came out and Dave just started talking to her until their food arrived ten minutes later. They ate even as they still talked about anything and everything. Dave laughed at some of what Penelope said. He was enjoying tonight and he was finding out things he never knew about Penelope Garcia.

An hour later Dave nodded to the waiter to let him know that he was ready for the desert he had ordered. He made sure to order the desert at the same time so that Penelope wouldn't know anything until it got to the table. He smiled when he saw the waiter come back out followed by three others.

Penelope saw Dave smiling and she turned her head and her eyes filled with tears when she saw four waiters coming towards them with a small cake in their hands. She looked at Dave in shock when the waiters started singing Happy Birthday to her. By the time the waiters finished singing Happy Birthday to her and left Penelope was crying and couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh my God you remembered. I thought everyone had forgotten." Penelope said as she tried to get herself under control.

Dave took Penelope's hand in his across the table and said "I didn't forget your birthday honey. I'm sorry that the others did."

Penelope gave a sad smile to Dave and said "It's alright David. I was sad and hurt earlier but you have made up for it tenfold."

Dave smiled. "Do you want to eat it here or take it home with us?"

Penelope smiled and said "I'm full so can we take it with us?"

Dave nodded and motioned for the waiter again. "Can you pack the cake up please? We want to take it with us."

The waiter nodded and took the cake and the book that had the check in it and went to do as he was asked to do.

Dave turned back to Penelope. "Do you want me to take you home or would you like to stay at my house tonight?"

Penelope thought for a moment and then said "It'd just be easier to stay at your house tonight so you don't have to drive all the way back to my house to pick me up in the morning. When we get to work I'll change."

Dave nodded and stood up and helped Penelope up out of her seat as the waiter brought back the cake in a box and Dave's change which he told the waiter to keep and then he wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist to lead her out of the restaurant and to his car. He made sure she was in before going around and getting in the driver's seat.

Dave had a smile on his face the whole way home. The smile left his face when he saw Hotch's car in his driveway and he saw Penelope tense up and he took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it.

"You can stay in the car if you want too Penelope. I'll send Aaron on his way." Dave said. He felt the anger come back ten times worse than what he felt it earlier at seeing his best friend's car in his driveway.

Penelope gave Dave another small smile and shook her head. "If it's all the same to you I'd rather get out. Unless you don't want Hotch knowing I'm here with you."

Dave looked over at Penelope as he shut his car off and said "I don't care what Aaron thinks. I would love it if you walk up with me."

Penelope nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt but waited until Dave came around and helped her out. She smiled when Dave kept his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked up to his in screen porch. Her mouth dropped open when she not only saw Hotch on his front porch but the rest of the team as well. She tensed up again and she knew Dave felt it because he leaned over and kissed her on the head.

Dave was pissed off that the team had the nerve to show up at his house. He didn't understand why they did. He tried to keep his calm as he pulled Penelope into him further and walked up the steps to his porch and then quickly stepped in front of Pen so that nobody would say anything to her that would hurt her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dave growled.

At first nobody seemed to notice that Penelope was with him because Dave was standing in front of her and Hotch said "We came by to see if you wanted to go with us to search for Garcia. We've all been trying to call her for the last hour but she hasn't answered her cell or her house phone. We wanted to apologize to her for forgetting about her birthday and see if she wanted to go out for a round of drinks or something."

Dave tensed at that and lost it completely. "You all forgot her birthday and you expect her to want to talk to you? You expect her want to see you? What kind of friends are you that you would forget her birthday? I mean hell Reid wasn't at work today but I know he e-mailed Penelope and wished her a happy birthday! But no you all were too busy to even remember her birthday! Get over yourselves. Who knows maybe she will talk to you tomorrow if you are lucky!"

JJ took a step forward and her eyes flashed with fire and she said "Well you didn't remember it either did you big shot? So how can you stand there and be all holier than thou towards us?"

Dave glared over JJ's head and looked at Hotch and said "You better back your little pet up. As for how can I be holier than thou it's very simple. I remembered her birthday. Do you want to know why Pen hasn't answered your calls?"

Hotch looked at Dave in shock and said "Do you know where Garcia is? Come on Dave tell us. We're worried about her."

Dave took a step to the side and laughed when he heard everyone gasp and he said "Yeah of course I know where she is. She has been with me since we left work. Now if all of you wouldn't mind we would like to finish our night in peace."

Penelope stepped up next to Dave and sent him a smile when Dave wrapped an arm around her waist again as she looked from Derek to JJ to Hotch and finally to Emily before she said "David is right. We would like to finish what is left our night in peace. He is also right in saying that you are not real friends. If you were you wouldn't have forgotten about my birthday today. Now if you don't mind I would like to go inside so I can be alone with David."

JJ gasped at that and said "Pen we're sorry. Come out with us for a drink."

Penelope had tears in her eyes as she looked at the woman who was supposed to be one of her best friends and she shook her head. "You know JJ I love you like a sister but you hurt me. Now I really would like it if you all left. I have nothing to say to any of you right now. Whenever you need something or someone to talk too I'm there for all of you. But yet when it comes to me you couldn't even remember my birthday."

Dave smiled at Penelope and kissed her head. "Honey the door is unlocked. Why don't you go on in while I get rid of our unwanted guests?"

Penelope nodded and walked towards the door only to be stopped by Derek who said "Come on Baby Girl it's not like that and you know it."

Penelope looked up into Derek's eyes and said "Yes, it is Hot stuff and I should be use to it."

Before Derek could say anything else to Penelope she walked by him and into Dave's house and shut the door. She started crying and couldn't quit.

Dave looked at the people he considered his friends hell no he considered them his family but he was ashamed of them today and you could tell by the look in his eyes as he said "I don't know what in the hell was so important today that made you forget Penelope's birthday but I hope that you guys never forget again. You hurt a great woman and for nothing. Pen was right when she said anytime any of you needed something she is there for you but you couldn't even remember what today was for her. I love you all but I'm ashamed of you all. Especially you Hotch. I can't believe you would forget today. I'd suggest that you leave her alone for a while. She isn't going to get over it anytime soon."

Hotch nodded and looked at the ground and then at the man who was his best friend and said "What is she doing at your house tonight Dave? Why is she with you?"

Dave smirked at his friend. "She's spending the night with me tonight. As for why she is with me it's very simple. I took her out to dinner tonight. I have liked Penelope for a while now but I never had the nerve to do anything about it until I saw you all being jackasses to her. So I guess in some ways I have to thank you for being jackasses towards her because if you wouldn't have been I wouldn't have got the nerve up to ask her out. So thank you. Now I would really appreciate it if you would all leave."

Hotch looked like he wanted to say more but Dave walked past the group and into his house. His heart broke a little when he heard Penelope crying. He quickly found her in his living room and he hurried over to her.

Dave pulled Penelope into him and said "Shhh honey I'm here and you're okay. Don't worry about those asses Bella. You got me and I'm not going anywhere."

Penelope looked into Dave's eyes and could see the truth but she didn't get the chance to respond to him because his lips crashed down on hers. She gasped and then wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue delved into her mouth. She kissed him back just as passionately as he was kissing her.


End file.
